Discord
by tenkage onna
Summary: Theres different types of love, he thought. This was just one of them. A series of oneshots to Yamato and Lune.
1. Introduction

Chapter one of what will hopefully be 30 drabbles! Forgive me if they fail, its mainly to get the pairing out of my head for the moment XD alota em are really short, and others are like "why the hell did she write so much?" and overly detailed XD;;

warnings: shounen ai, one sidedness, angst, ooc, morbidness, spoilers, and we'll see what else.  
Reasons: to get the idea offa my mind...  
inspiration: "Discord" by UVERworld  
prompt: introduction.  
Summary: In a few hours, if he could last that long without driving himself crazy, it would be lunch. Maybe Lune could get this curiosity (what else could it be?) off his chest and talk to the brunette.  
Disclaimer: I dont own a thing of this series. Please dont sue!

Hopefully this wont fail big monkey baaaangs cuz y'know, monkeys have bangs. Totally. Anyway! Onwaaaard! (and hopefully enjoooooy~!)

00000

When he'd first saw the brunette, he found he couldn't really tear his attention away. Standing at the front of the room, fidgeting with a frown on his face, was the new student. He was introduced as Agari Yamato. It wasn't the first new student they'd ever had, and Lune wasn't sure what made such an impression on him. He just stood there, fidgeting uneasily with his shorts and ducking his head, as if he hoped his crimson hoodie would eat him. It did no such thing, and he seemed even stranger.

Yamato mumbled the customary greeting all new students said, and shuffled to the seat the teacher pointed out. It was the only empty seat, a few rows away from where Lune sat, mostly cornering the poor boy with girls. Sitting stiffly in the desk, the brunette kept his eyes focused on the flat top, not meeting a single eye.

As class began, the blond watched Yamato from the corner of his eye, not sure exactly WHAT was so interesting. Maybe it was just because it was a new face? But there had been plenty of new faces before, what made this any different? Whatever it was, it was distracting. Lune could hardly get himself to pay attention to class, the pencil in his hand still and the page blank.

Forcing back an annoyed sigh, he frowned at his paper. How annoying...Glancing over at Yamato again, he felt his frown loosen a little but pretended not to notice it. In a few hours, if he could last that long without driving himself crazy, it would be lunch. Maybe Lune could get this curiosity (what else could it be?) off his chest and talk to the brunette.

The hours passed far too slowly, the blond's notebook painfully blank compared to normally. His neat handwriting only took up half a page, compared to the full pages he normally used. As irking as it was, he couldn't have been more relieved when the lunch bell chimed. Chairs scraped the linoleum floor with shrieks, and children burst into chatter, and the long wait was finally OVER.

Lune pushed his chair back, watching as the brunette was immediately smothered. Blinking, he frowned and felt the urge to sulk. It seemed he'd have to wait until the crowd settled. By the time it did, he'd watched as Yamato was somehow convinced to down several bottles of milk. Said boy was quivering in his seat, looking like he wanted to either throw up or run from the room. As amusing as it was, Lune figured now was as good a chance as he'd get to talk to the boy.

Sliding back his chair once more, he stood and made his way over.

0000

isnt it amazing how really simple prompts stump me? (I think so) this took foreeeever, cuz I just couldnt write it right...its based off of the spinoff chapter, when they were kids. (alota this is XD)


	2. Love

FINALLY...(stares at oneshot that took three days just to start) idk why, I just couldnt force myself to write this....it only really started itself cuz I get inspired by odd things. It still isnt the greatest, but eh.

Warning: ooc, morbidness.  
Inspiration: "Final distance" and "I love you" by Utada Hikaru  
prompt: love  
rating: G  
summary: But theres different types of love, he thought. And malice was just one way of expressing it.  
Disclaimer: I dont own anything. Please dont sue!

The kiyose bit is a plot for another oneshot btw (looks around mervously)

0000

All kinds of loves existed. There were so many broad types, that sometimes it was hard to figure out which kind a person felt for who. But no matter the name, it all had a similar origin and meaning, and differed only a little per type.

There was the very basic love between family members, a kind Lune didn't often experience. The kind where everyone shared pains, or accepted something simply because it made another happy. Kiyose's mother, for example, was one of the prime examples for this. Though she wished for something to bloom, she knew nothing would really happen between Lune and Kiyose or even Yamato, whom the girl had secretly crushed on for a while. Her reaction to walking in on Kiyose braiding Lune's hair and shoving a pink jacket into his hands had been quite amusing. Once she left the vicinity of the room, the two had burst out laughing.

And there was the love friends shared. It was closest to that of a family member's love, though it was still unique. It was open, and there were less hidden secrets between friends than family. Sometimes though, Lune wished there weren't. It meant Yamato didn't mind telling him all the things he thought and felt about Sayama. And while he didn't _HAVE_ to listen, he always did. Because it was just something friends did. They listened and they cared and they didn't want to stab out those "really beautiful" eyes or smash in that "super cute" face. It was just how it was.

And then there was _**love **_love. It was a word that caused drama, and unnecessary heart break. What was the point of it? Hardly ever was it actually the love people felt it was. It was more likely lust or just a really close friendship. He hoped it was just lust on a certain someone's part. But there were sub-divisions even in this love. There a million and ten ways to love a person, and how to express it.

But what made it so hard, was deciding if the way he loved was the wrong way to go about it. Was it wrong to listen attentively, and encourage Yamato to pursue his love for Sayama? No, probably not. The only thing wrong with it, Lune decided, was his motives. He secretly hoped the brunette would get turned down -though he doubted he would be- and wished awful things when he had to listen to the other teen's rambling.

It wasn't right to wish she'd have some horrible accident, or that she'd turn him down and just crush him. A good friend didn't think like that, he told himself. If he really loved Yamato, he'd want nothing but the best for him, wouldn't he?

But theres different types of love, he thought. And malice was just one way of expressing it.

0000


	3. Dark

AHA! (always wanted to write this, since I first saw the theme list) yamato gets his own chapter, holy moocow! (shot) I kid I kid. He shall get more, once I land on a prompt that makes me wanna write him....(is so mean)

warnings: ooc, AUish, morbid  
inspiration: lack of sleep D8;;  
prompt: dark  
rating: G  
summary: Eventually, the voices vanished. He wasn't sure what happened, but he didn't mourn the loss.  
Disclaimer: not mine, never shall be~

can you tell I have too much fun with the weirder ones? Please forgive the oddness.

0000

Late at night, when he was alone in his bed in a dark room, Yamato could swear he heard voices. Loud and shouting, low and whispering, cold and hissing or cruel and warm, it really didn't matter. They fought for his attention, all the sounds competing to be the loudest. When it first started happening, Yamato wasn't sure. He just remembered a soft voice near his head, and then suddenly, a roar of sounds that didn't appear to have any origin.

He looked in his closet, and nothing was there. He looked under the bed, and again, nothing. After the first few nights, Yamato began to wonder if he was going crazy...no one else heard the sounds, and there was no one making them. He'd never gotten used to the voices, never in his life. But he learned to tolerate them.

The worst nights were when a soft voice whispered horrible threats to him, in that cold but loving tone that made it hard to sleep. He recognized the voice, could swear it was someone else's that he knew. Other times he heard a raspy, tired voice that hissed at him mockingly. Late at night, when Yamato's eye lids felt so heavy they could just drop, a voice told him it would chop him into a hundred tiny pieces.

Sometimes, nothing was amiss at all with the tones, or even the words. Sometimes they were sweet and loving, and spoke nothing but good things. No war, no death, no hatred or jealousy, no threats. The soft voice, that sounded so feminine he was almost sure it was a girl or a small child, would lull him to sleep with no worries. When the voice was there, he didn't fear sleep or the dark.

But then, sure enough, the voice would eventually vanish. And in it's wake, was the worst sense of abandonment he'd ever felt. When daylight finally hit, Yamato couldn't have been happier. Daylight meant hours before he'd ever have to lay awake in fright again. And that break in the voices made the nights tolerable. Eventually, the voices vanished. He wasn't sure what happened, but he didn't mourn the loss.

Well...he did mourn the loss of that soft childish voice. If one voice could have stayed, he would have liked it to be that one.

0000

(soooo didnt refrence vice's line. Nonsense. YOU CANT PROVE A THING!! D8;; ) XD


	4. Light

And yet another one...two more chapters and then i'll actually have to wriiiite and pause in my updating. (thinks) I...dunno if I actually got across my idea in this one, I think it just sounds a bit stalkerish instead XDD

warning: ooc probably  
inspiration: yamato's oneshot.  
Prompt: light  
rating: G  
summary: In dreams, he could escape his stressful life, school, and reality  
disclaimer: I dont own a thiiiing. Please dont sue!

Aaaand onward!

0000

Light streamed into the room abruptly, starting the blond awake. Squeezing his eyes closed tightly, Lune groaned and hid his face in a pillow. A nanny bustled about the room, talking much too loudly and energetically for Lune to stand. It was so early, and so bright, why did they need to be so perky? He rolled away from the cheery woman, pretending to still be asleep.

The blankets were pulled off of him eventually, and after copious amounts of complaining and nagging, Lune was shooed from the bed and forced to get ready for school. He dragged his feet through most of it, tugging absently at the bow around his collar. After much hassle ("Why does my hair need to be split perfectly? What sort of boy has to wear a bow tie?") and complaints ("You're such a slow child! Is complaining all you can do?") the blond was eventually on his way to school.

It was a typical morning, nothing different from the others. Almost like a foil to Yamato, Lune hated seeing the sun rise. It meant it was time for another long and drawn out day full of acting and work. Day dreaming wasn't possible, he couldn't afford to even try, because grades were what weighed his worth.

Pencil in hand, the blond forced himself to stay awake and write down notes. Every now and then, he would sneak a glance at Yamato, who was usually passed out on his textbook by this hour. He rolled his eyes, but didn't divert his attention. Watching for as long as he could without being called out was a skill Lune was slowly developing. He could tell you how Yamato's eyes closed, and when he knew they'd pop open by how his eyelashes fluttered. He could tell you the distinct sounds he made when he snored quietly in class, or how his hair fell over his face.

It was one of the few things better than sleeping. The only reason sleep won out, was because he could pretend. In dreams, he could escape his stressful life, school, and reality. Yamato didn't have a crush on Sayama. And in dreams, the strange feeling that he shouldn't be a boy at all vanished. It didn't matter if he were a boy or if he had a crush on one. In dreams, his family was always together and they'd always pay him attention.

Sleep was, needless to say, what he looked forward to. Until recently he had anyway. That was until the strange voices began to haunt his dreams. Lune was sure he was insane at first, but calmed himself with the knowledge that it was just a dream. Just a dream.

0000


	5. Seeking Solace

Loooong and rambley. I always wanted to write about these two together, so I figured why nooot. It certainly helped my mood, thats for sure.

Warnings: ooc, AU (more than likely), angst of the vague variety.  
Inspiration: my writers block on "love" and the song "love you to death" by Kill Hannah  
prompt: seeking solace  
rating: G  
summary: "Everyone can have a happy ending"  
Disclaimer: not mine, never will be~

(crosses fingers and hopes no one flames me for these crappy oneshots thus far)

0000

Sometimes, reality became too much.

Sometimes, he couldn't stand the way he looked at Sayama.

Sometimes he needed a place to go when he didn't want to go home.

And thats how it all started really. At first, it had been to ask for help, to ask for advice on what Lune really felt. After a while, Kiyose's house became an escape from more than just unrequited love. Kiyose was a kind girl, large glasses nearly taking up her whole face, and the widest and most honest eyes he'd seen on a girl. She had been more than willing to help, setting aside her own small crush on Yamato, because she knew how it felt.

Of course, they were teased for their friendship. Oume and Akitsu picked on them, singing little tunes about how they were in love. Yamato stared funny, but went along with the teasing, though he couldn't really force himself to believe it. Something about Lune and girls...just didn't quite click in his mind for some reason. Maybe it was because he never reacted to the teasing with a blush or fierce defense. He just...took it, and stared at the girl's funny.

Kiyose would blink quickly, making up for the blond's lack of response with squeaked cries and blushing. Lune didn't really see a reason to react in any way but disbelief, because honestly...a girl? And him? It just didn't click for some reason. It was the first thing he asked Kiyose about, she seemed the type to know. He'd seen the books she read, the strange scenes she tried to hide.

She'd squeaked a reply, glasses catching the light as she fumbled for the right words. Oddly enough, it was a short lived stumble. She was always so firm in her thinking and conclusions once she figured out how to phrase them, a trait Lune both cursed and found admirable. He cursed it for the results and the truth she'd forced him to accept the first day he had question her about it. He wasn't sure how he hadn't come to the conclusion himself.

How the visits to the dark haired girl's house turned to a hide away started a few weeks after the initial heartbreak. Lune had showed up on Kiyose's doorstep, with a look in his eyes that said all was far from well. The girl had waved him inside, concerned for her friend. What had happened? Why wasn't he wearing the clothes she made him wear to school?

"He...doesn't like me..."

It summed up all of the girl's question's and she silenced herself quickly. The blond looked like he wanted to cry, and he stains on his cheeks gave away that he had in fact. There was a dead look in his eyes, and Kiyose almost wished he'd cry instead of look at her like that. She didn't know what to do in this sort of situation, her manga never went over it.

She fretted silently, mouth opening and closing. "D-Did he say that?" she asked, fumbling again.

Lune shook his head slowly. Kiyose's heart calmed a little. "Then how do you kn-"

"He talks about her...and he dreams about her. He tells me...and...."

She wasn't sure where exactly this was going, but Kiyose traced the basic mindset. Her heart sank again, and she frowned deeply. "T-Things can change..."

"They wont..."

"They can!" she said firmly, cheeks flushing dark in frustration. "I know they can, everyone can have a happy ending!"

Lune looked up at her through his bangs, frowning. There was that firm way of thinking. He wanted to demand how that could be. Books were books, and while Kiyose was right about a lot of things, he failed to see how things changed like this. Boys didn't up and change their sexuality in real life, they didn't just stop loving a person they'd always loved from day one.

The words stuck though. "Everyone can have a happy ending", became a comforting phrase that lulled him into believing it. He sought her out more often, and she never questioned him after the first few visits. Kiyose was a wise girl sometimes, and she knew that some things shouldn't be probed. Like the dead look that occasionally haunted her friend's eyes when he appeared at her door, or when he started asking her to help him shop for more clothing and a place to hide them. She didn't question the bruise he'd shown up with on his cheek, or why he stayed there for several days before a frantic mother showed up at the door.

Kiyose wished she did though. Sometimes she really wished she could. Years ago, and days ago, when he'd shown up asking how he could make the best of Sayama's birthday party, or where he'd been during his absence from school. But she hadn't wanted to poke at fresh bruises. But sometimes, poking something until its numb is worth it.

00000

AHA! A chittery ending, but eh. (will write more tomorrow...*is so sleepy*)


	6. Break Away

Pure AU =w= from a universe I might use more often, dependingz.

Warnings: AU, shounen ai, ooc maybe.  
Inspiration: "when your heart stops beating" by plus-44  
prompt: break away  
rating: G  
summary: There was a soft, warm pressure against his cheek, a little scratchy due to chapped lips.  
Disclaimer: not mine, never shall be~

omg, is the requited shounen ai? YOU LIE D8;;

00000

A stray breeze rustled the trees gently, scattering shadows over the two beneath it. For a long moment, Lune just held his breath, arm pressed against the pink half jack he wore. His eyes were wide, watching the other boy in shock, completely still under the hands that gripped his shoulders. The grip was almost too gentle, only just tight enough to tell him Yamato was obviously nervous.

There was a soft, warm pressure against his cheek, a little scratchy due to chapped lips. Lune's whole face went red when he realized what was going on, his breathing catching. A long moment went by before the brunette decided to break away nervously from the contact. The damp spot on his cheek felt too cool now that Yamato had pulled back.

Shuffling in place, the brunette avoided Lune's eyes, his own face red stained. "U-Uh...sorry...?"

The blond blinked quickly, taking a moment to size up the distance and height differences. They were twelve, but Yamato was quickly growing taller than himself, though Lune could still reach around the same height if he stood on his tippy toes. There were hardly a few inches between them, one of the reasons his arm was still against his chest. Yamato took his silence differently than what it actually was.

"Sorry, it was dumb, I-I dunno why I did it, please don't ha-"

He was cut off as a pair of lips pressed gently, but firmly against his own. They stayed that way for a long moment, neither really knowing how else to do it. Even if it was a simple contact, breaking off the kiss was one of the hardest things either of them had ever had to do.

000000

i'd like to thank my first two reviewers, _**Pachi**_, and _**SillentKiller1 **_8D you guys made me seriously happy X3 thanks!


	7. Heaven

(coughs up a lung) i'mma blame being sick for why this refused to write itself. (cuz i like yamato/sayama, so that cant be the problem, right? XD) i blame my large quantity of happy music, for it throws me off sometimes.

warning: ooc maybe.  
inspiration: "why not" by hilary duff  
prompt: heaven  
rating: G  
summary: "_You'll never get to heaven, or even to L.A. if you dont believe theres a way!" _(line from "why not", by hilary duff)  
disclaimer: not mine, never shall be!

oh yeah, i went there. i used a line from hilary duff. what nao! (shotdead) anywayz, enjoy!

000000

"_You'll never get to heaven, or even to L.A. if you don't believe theres a way!"_

He gulped.

Lune watched.

After a moment, Yamato hung his head. "N-No way...!"

Rolling his eyes, the blond felt the urge to sigh. "Yes way. Its in a few weeks, it'd be the perfect time, wouldn't it?

The brunette looked up at the other like he was insane. "No!! That'd be so...it'd be awkward! What if she said no way? What if it just ends up a disaster!" he exclaimed, throwing up his arms. "Theres no way I'm confessing to Sayama on her BIRTHDAY!"

"And why NOT? Its an important day, it'd be a good memory if it worked out." Lune explained.

"And what if it DOESNT work out? Huh?" Yamato snapped back.

I wish...he thought. "It will. She likes you, don't you see the way she looks at you?"

"No."

Lucky... "Well she does." he sighed, wondering why he was helping Yamato like this. A smart person wouldn't be helping the object of their affections confess undying love to someone else. "I really think you should do it." he huffed.

A moment of silence went by, the seconds ticking off the never ending patience Lune normally had with Yamato. Looking down at the sidewalk, Yamato made a face. Glancing back at his friend, he let out a long suffering sigh, and Lune knew he'd won. "How would I even do it, if I DO decide to do this? Not that I WILL..."

The blond smiled, and they began to plot as they walked to school. By the time they were there, they had half a plan, and Yamato had already began to list all the kids he would have to blackmail in order to get Sayama a gift.

000000

thank you, pachi and roxius 8D i appreciate the reviews X3 btw pachi, you has permission to melt for before XD


	8. Innocence

after hours upon hours of traumatizing thought process for a drabble to "innocence" (issuchaperv) i finally came up with an idea 8D but it was just before bedtime...and after coughing up my lung for six hours, i decided to work for a change. yaaay~ (such drama! jk)

warning: ooc prolly.  
inspiration: my teacher whom i haaated, but now silently thank.  
prompt: innocence  
rating: G  
summary: If it was something big, Lune would tell Yamato, so it should be okay to let it go for now, he reasoned.  
disclaimer: do not own, please dont sue~!

ONWARD!! (runs into wall) X.x

00000

_"Innocence is not being faultless. Its believing you haven't done anything wrong, its being naive." _my old English teacher.

000

"I think I have a crush."

Lune nearly, dropped his pencil, looking up at Yamato with wide eyes. He sat opposite of the blond, their desks arranged so they could work together during class. The brunette was staring at his desk, red faced and fidgeting with his beaten up red hoodie. Lune forced his heart to stop beating as hard as it was, and leaned forward a little.

"Oh? On who?"

Yamato glanced up. "S-Sayama." he said quickly, looking back down just as fast.

The blond stared for a long moment, feeling something shatter. Outwardly, he grinned and teased the other, who defended himself in mortification. Once, during the playful teasing, Yamato could swear something was off with his friend. There was a strange glimmer in his eyes, but he couldn't pin it down with a word. He brushed it off after a moment. They were friends, if something was wrong, Lune would say something.

"S-So what should I do?" he asked, ignoring a particularly embarrassing jab.

Blinking, the blond tilted his head, that strange glint intensifying. "What do you mean?"

He shifted in his seat. "I-I mean...like, what should I do? Wont she notice or something?"

Lune went silent, the light glinting off his glasses as he sat up a little more. "I...don't know."

A long moment went by, the blond turning his attention back to their partnered assignment. If Yamato wasn't going to do it, he had to. He wasn't cruel enough to let him fail, though part of him thought he should. Yamato sighed quietly, sulking to himself. A soft pitter-patter drew the boy from his thoughts, and he stared at the paper under Lune's slightly quivering hand.

"Eh? Whats wrong?" he asked, leaning forward.

Blinking, the blond stared at the wet spots on his paper like he didn't know where they'd came from. Yamato noted his cheeks were a little red to, and frowned. "Whats wrong? Are you sick?" he asked, concerned.

Glancing up, Lune wiped at the slight dampness under his eyes and made a face. "No...My allergies are acting up is all."

Yamato refrained from pointing out that it was winter. "Ah..."

They went back to work shortly after, the strange occurrence vanishing from the brunette's mind in short time. If it was something big, Lune would tell Yamato, so it should be okay to let it go for now, he reasoned.

00000


	9. Drive

iiii have no life~ (always wanted to write/draw something to this) did anyone else notice the racecar toy in yamato's room in one scene? i think it'd be funny to be obsessed with racing, but suck at it...(is sorta that way myself)

warning: nothinz this time around.  
inspiration: the race car i mentioned before, and me and a friend's own skills at racing games.  
prompt: drive  
rating: G  
summary: some people are just not meant to drive. yamato can dream though.  
disclaimer: nooot mine, never shall be~

onward!

00000

"When I grow up, I'm gonna be a race car driver!"

Everyone stared oddly at the brunette, except for his friends. Yamato sat proudly, crossing his arms with a large grin. The class had formed a circle, going down the line, and each child had been expected to list off a career they hoped to have one day. Most had been firemen, nurses, policemen, but they screeched to a halt at Yamato's dream job.

Few outside of his friends knew he even liked race cars to begin with. Those who did, were hardly surprised by the response. There were few things you could get him rambling on about outside of Sayama, or his dislike of homework, and it usually became obvious racing was one of them by the time he'd managed to stop talking. Anyone who had watched him play any form of driver simulations however, feared the day he got in a car.

"But...don't you always fail at racing games?" one child piped up.

Yamato's proud grin twitched a little.

Another kid raised their hand with a frown. "And don't you usually lose those games with a score in the negatives?"

"He also kills half the cities before he finished a lap to..."

"And he-"

"I GET YOUR POINT!!!" the boy snapped, blushing with embarrassment. How dare those little brats..."S-Simulations aren't the same as real driving!" he defended, sniffing and looking away.

Nobody pointed out that the one time he'd been allowed in a car, he'd totaled it and nearly killed five other people. And that was in neutral, going three miles per hour.

00000


	10. Breathe Again

tadaaaaaaa~ (shotdead) the truth is, i plotted this so well~...a month ago~ XD;; and then i forgot mosta it. so now its all unfun D8 but please enjoy anyway?

warning: nothinz D8;;  
inspiration: dont remember, but i did write it to "why cant i" by liz phair  
prompt: breathe again  
rating: G  
summary: "why cant i breathe whenever i think about you?"  
disclaimer: not mine, never will be.

enjoy?

000000

There was just something about him that made breathing difficult. Maybe it was the laid back behavior, or maybe it was how protective he could be. Lune wasn't sure what exactly it was. It could be the way his smile lit up a room and his heart, or it could be how his eyes glittered when he spoke of something he loved. He wished Yamato would have the glitter in his eyes when he talked about Lune...

Rolling over in bed, the blond heaved a sigh. It was days before his thirteenth birthday, and the bad luck had hit well before the number. The past year had found Lune fighting off the urge to talk to his friend about the foreign feeling in his chest. It was tight, constricting his breathing. It was far too fluttery, and left him feeling dazed, like when he held his breath.

He didn't want to associate the feeling with love. But the more he thought about it, the more it seemed it. He couldn't so much as mention Yamato's name without feeling his heart rate start picking up. Normally, Lune was so good with speaking, but when he had to talk to the brunette, his words died or he fumbled them. Butterflies invaded his stomach when the other brushed up against him in the slightest, and he couldn't meet Yamato's eyes anymore without blushing.

Lune didn't know what else to call it. Dragging the blanket over his head, the blond mumbled to himself. His hair would get tangled and messy if he slept like this, but he didn't care. For some reason, facing the world while thinking of Yamato felt wrong. He had a feeling it had something to do with shame. He blinked, a small frown on his face. Why should he be ashamed? Just because they were boys?

Maybe thats why he couldn't breathe right around Yamato. Maybe it was because he was ashamed. Lune put off the admittance of what he truly felt as long as he could. His mind wouldn't allow it however, flitting back to the brunette as often as it could. His chest tightened, a warmth spreading over his face. As he drifted off, he quietly admitted it, almost mumbling.

"This is love..."

With the admission, he felt he could breathe again.

000000


	11. Memory

yaaaaay a change from lune's pov for a change~ (actually had fun writing this.) i like writing uru way too much....

warning: spoilers  
inspiration: "why cant i" by liz phair again XD (its on repeat)  
prompt: memory  
rating: G  
summary: The Maiden seemingly took over his memories when Uru wasn't trying to get his attention.  
disclaimer: not mine, never shall be~

ooonwaaaard~

0000000

Memory was a strange thing. As the memories came rushing back, Yamato almost wished they hadn't. They contained years of memories, three consisting of Uru. The little redhead filled up so many, he almost wasn't sure if he had any WITHOUT the robot. He didn't mind it really, the sunny smiles and graceful boy was a relief compared to the other things he remembered.

"Yamato-sama, look! Look what Uru made!"

"Is Yamato-sama alright? You look tired..."

"Don't worry, Uru will cook dinner! Feeding three hundred men is nothing!"

"Are you SURE about this Yamato-sama...? Really sure?"

"...So until then, please let Uru stay by Yamato-sama's side."

The soft spoken voice and eternally optimistic robot child lit up the dull and dark memories. It was like the first sixteen years of his life had vanished. For a moment, he wondered just how close they had been.

And then, without any real warning except for a curtain falling to the ground, she appeared. His first memory of the strange blond princess was being tackle hugged, while she told him how thankful she was that he'd arrived. Honestly? Yamato had no idea why a noble would be happy to see him, a person who'd vowed to take everything they had and ruin their lives as they'd done to him.

He hadn't had time to really complain either, because it was either "rescue" her or let her be killed. And something about letting her die, just didn't sit well with Yamato. Uru's sunny smiles vanished upon seeing the Maiden, eyes glinting dangerously.

"Didn't Yamato-sama teach Uru that ALL nobles are evil? Isn't what you're doing WRONG?" he'd questioned, a frightening coldness to his words.

The Maiden seemingly took over his memories when Uru wasn't trying to get his attention. And many of them, far too many for Yamato's liking, were far too intimate. When the flashbacks ceased, he'd stood on the hospital roof with Uru, staring at his arm in awe, and his mind fogged over. So much in one night had left him almost at his wits end, and this certainly didn't help it.

That night, laying in his new bed, Yamato couldn't help but feel the Maiden seemed...strangely familiar. He couldn't put a finger on how, or who she reminded him of really. But the lingering suspicion that he'd seen her in this time period still haunted him, well after sleep caught up to him. Not that he got much anyway, as the memories chased him well into the night and then some.

0000


	12. Insanity

(coughs)....i've always wanted to write little miss muffet-lune going psycho for some reason. And since I didnt wanna make these drabbles insanely boring and all in the same universe...a rare off the beaten path one 8D;;

warnings: character death, gore, AU  
inspiration: "tranquilize" by the killers  
prompt: insanity  
rating: T  
summary: little miss muffet sat on a tuffet, gazing were her dead friend lay. Along came a spider, that sat down beside her, but he didnt scare her away.  
Disclaimer: not mine, never shaaaall be.

Yay for my odd love of ax murder stories. YAY I say! (shotded) anywayz...before I letchu go, plz dont mind that no names are stated. I thought it'd be silly to address girl-lune in this as muffet, and sayama has no name in this anyway XD;;

NOW thenz...

0000000

A steady thumping could be faintly heard from the dressing room, if anyone cared to listen for it. None did, however. The room was located in a remote part of the church, far from the prying eyes and ears of any who might wish to eaves drop on the bride and her attendants. Inside, the steady thwacks continued, followed by heavy breathing and occasional grunts.

_Why...?_

The room was heavily coated in a thin layer of blood. The vanity, the expensive fabrics and tools, nothing escaped the fluid. The root of it all lay on the floor, wide brown eyes hardly recognizable under the caked black strands of hair.

_Weren't we FRIENDS?_

The ax was brought down hard into the girl's back, or what was left of it. Locks of long blond hair fell from the tight bun they were spun into, partially obscuring the girl's rage filled honey brown eyes. Her lips were twisted into a hateful sneer, parted to let out ragged breathing.

_We WERE friends. So why? Why why why?_ _You KNEW! You knew I liked him!_

The ax was wrenched from the tattered girl's back, coming loose only after the blond girl jammed an expensive boot down for leverage. Arms swinging back over her head, blood sprayed a fair distance to splash the modest wooden door. It came back down even harder this time, memories of sweet smiles and happy news flitting through her head.

_I liked him FIRST! And you KNEW! You didn't even like him that way! Why would you do this!!!_

Steady hacks landed, force varying per thought. The once pristine white wedding dress was coated and shredded in the back, no way to be able to determine what it was now. Nothing seemed to make the fury, the betrayal, all of it stop from flooding her slight body. Every hit rattled her, her pricey and elaborate laced skirts gliding even under the weight of gore.

_**I liked him first!!!**_

After a while, when her arms hurt too much to keep swinging the heavy ax, the girl ceased. Heaving shaky breaths, she stared long and hard at the body of her best friend. Or, what was left of her, which wasn't much. Pieces were splayed all over, hardly a tendon or bone connecting them. If you didn't notice the wedding dress, you probably wouldn't even know who she was.

"I liked him FIRST..." she whispered, eyes tearing up.

Falling fluidly to her knees, she sat back on her legs, just watching the still bleeding corpse. The ax was forgotten, somewheres beside her, though she didn't care to look for it. It was a reminder. Falling back to her rear, she drew her legs to her chest, focusing on what she'd just done. It had been something she planned for, ever since she'd heard her friend announce the wedding to her. She'd seemed so happy, almost as if she didn't know anything about the blond's feelings.

"She cant have her precious wedding NOW, can she..." she mumbled to herself.

It suddenly hit her. She was dead. She had killed her. It only occurred after she looked into the hollow, dull brown eyes that once belonged to someone she cared about. Someone she thought the world of even. How had it come to this...?

"Why did I do this...? What am I going to DO?" she whispered, heart rate slowing.

What WAS she going to do? She was coated in blood, in the room of her best (and dead) friend. It was an obvious link to why she'd kill her, few people (except for the object of her affections it seemed) didn't know what she felt towards him. Her heart rate picked up again, spiking almost, and she realized what she'd done. She had just screwed herself over. Was she insane? No....she just hadn't been able to stand the commotion and happy voices and "congratulations" any longer. But now...

"Why did i DO this...?!" she demanded quietly, fear flooding her slight body.

A voice came from her left, far too close to her ear for comfort. "Why DID you do it?"

She jumped, twisting her neck around to lock eyes with a strange boy. Long slick black hair fell in greasy strips over his pale chest and back. Her eyes traced the skin tight indigo vest, and the large translucent pink diamonds that framed his face and clung to his hair. But she couldnt force herself to tear her gaze from his eyes. They were a toxic neon pink, clouded with an almost red tint and framed with thick eyelashes and heavy bags.

"Who're you?" she snapped at last, unable to break the eye contact.

A smirk formed over the boy's face, small but potent.

000000

thank you so much Pachi w (squeals) you boost my self esteem XD hopefully I wont let you or anyone else down with this.


	13. Misfortune

X.x i so rushed this but eh. somehow, the idea of spin the bottle with four girls and two boys seems like it'd be amusing.

warnings: shoujo ai (hardly), crack  
inspiration: "lovefool" by the cardigans and friday the thirteenth!  
prompt: misfortune  
rating: G  
summary: The seconds passed, long and painful, as the group watched the bottle spin.  
disclaimer: not mine, never shall be!

enjoyness! i hope....it fails rather hard, but still!

000000

He watched the bottle with wary interest as it spun. The soda sloshed around in choppy waves, making the bottle rock slightly. Please don't land on me, please don't land on me...The blond chanted mentally. Oume leaned forward, glaring at the bottle as if to intimidate it. Slowly, the bottle came to a stop, limping its way to a final stop. With one last slosh, it landed on...

"EEEEEHHH?! Her!?" the girl whined.

Akitsu twitched, eying the bottle with no small amount of dislike. It stared back innocently, its bright red cap almost taunting her. A small glaring match went on between the three, Akitsu at the bottle, Oume at Akitsu. Lune breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing. It seemed the gods were on his side after all. His skin crawled at the idea of pressing his lips to ANY of the girl's cheeks. Not that they weren't pretty, it wasn't that...

Muttering darkly, Oume crawled forward. The darker haired girl rolled her eyes at the show, though her own expression twisted once the lips descended onto her cheek. Darting away, the blond made a gagging gesture, half teasing. The small ground of friends snickered to themselves.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up..." Akitsu mumbled, giving the bottle a deft flick of the wrist and sending it flying in rapid circles.

The mind numbing wait started again, all of the teenagers anxious. It was Sayama's fourteenth birthday, and as usual, they were all invited. And somehow, none could really remember, they'd been coerced into playing Spin The Bottle. Lune thought it was pure evil, as the girls outnumbered the two boys easily. Only a few years ago had his dislike for girls began to truly blossom. It was more their bodies than them themselves. Now he was fated to end up kissing one of them, and he couldn't even back out. It'd be his ruin if the blond did so. What boy didn't want to kiss a girl after all?

Me, he thought bitterly, watching the bottle slow. The red cap stopped on Sayama, who blinked quickly. Akitsu calmed a little, seemingly at ease with this. The venomous look on Oume's face was potent enough to kill, though Lune was certain only he saw it. It was a quick and chaste peck on the cheek, hardly brushing any skin. Yamato looked like he wanted to be ill at the mere sight of anyone touching the girl he loved.

After the group settled down again, Sayama reached for the bottle. "My turn then." she hummed, mimicking Akitsu's spin.

The seconds passed, long and painful, as the group watched the bottle spin. Lune couldn't help but notice how Yamato leaned forward, a look of hope on his face. More than anything else at that moment, Lune prayed the bottle never landed on his friend. He wasn't sure what he'd do if it DID. His eyes traced the almost too slow path of the sloshing soda bottle as it came to a limping stop.

On none other than himself. Lune stared for a long moment, blinking quickly. Did it just...? No way. There was a grinding to his left, and the boy went stiff. Next to him, Yamato ground his teethe together, eyes hidden. Lune just knew he'd regret this game. The day's luck seemed to be catching up...Sayama sighed softly, looking disappointed, her lips down turned slightly. Leaning forward, she stretched across the small gap between the group and pressed a small kiss against the blond's cheek.

His skin crawled. His eye twitched, though you couldn't see it behind the glare over his glasses. In general, Lune tweaked out. When it was finally over, which wasn't soon enough, the blond was keenly aware of his upset stomach and the piercing glare focused on him. Hanging his head slightly, he thought to himself; today really IS unlucky.

Yamato ignored him for all of ten minutes after the game. Though, Lune couldn't help but be thankful for the bad luck. At least it hadn't been his love struck friend.

000000


	14. Smile

(singing along to "the night is alive" by innerpartysystem into a hair brush)...(drops hairbrush and laughs awkwardly) ahahaha, hi~ short, but eh. by far the oldest of the oldest writers block drabbles i has for this challenge XD

warnings: nothinz  
inspiration: all music that i have for innerpartysystem?  
prompt: smile  
rating: G  
summary: notes have their upsides, he supposed.  
disclaimer: not mine, never shall be.

enjoy~ maybe. hopefully. please? XD

0000

There was something amazing about his smile. Any smile really. Something about Yamato's smiles just lit up a room. They weren't astoundingly beautiful or graceful or anything, not really. They were lopsided and careless, and they were kinda scary sometimes. But all the same, there was just something about them. Often, Lune found himself pondering this when he should be working.

He would sit there and glance over his notebook as often as possible, scribbling down notes whenever he noticed he was falling behind. It was difficult to keep up in class sometimes, but he managed. Lune forced himself to keep up the best he could, because there was always the chance Yamato might need help with studying. And if he managed to help him pass a test, the taller boy would smile, and that would make the grueling note taking process worth it.

Or, he thought so anyway.

0000


	15. Silence

Oldnessss D8 oh wow, a whole....fifteen or so days old geez linds. Short yet again D8;;

warnings: spoilers  
inspiration: cant remember 8D;;  
prompt: silence  
rating: G  
summary: he would make the silence end with everything else.  
Disclaimer: not mine, never shall be!

Onward!

000

Silence echoed across the ruined school building, a breeze flitting across and through the gaping hole in the gym. Behind him, the sound of gasps echoed, but Lune ignored those. He didn't care what those girl's thought, or if Kiyose was shocked that he'd actually said it aloud. The only person's reaction that mattered to him stood away, his comrades clenched in his fists and robotic face staring in a mixed expression.

He was dead silent.

Lune watched him for a moment, continuing on as if it didn't hurt. He was finally getting this all off of his chest, he was finally admitting what had haunted him since grade school. He kept talking, half to fill the silence, half because the dam just broke, and he couldn't stop now. And the silence couldn't have hurt more. He'd make that silence vanish. He'd make everything but themselves vanish. He didn't care anymore about anything else, and he'd come too far to let it sit.

That silence would end with everything else.

000


	16. Questioning

(deep breath) GASP. long much? ah wellz, i had fun with it.

warnings: spoilers, hinted "stuff" on lune's part  
inspiration: everyone is the same by innerpartysystem  
prompt: questioning  
rating: G  
summary: in which yamato and lune ponder what they cant truly answer.  
disclaimer: not mine, never shall be.

iiii dunno, i just let my fingers have at the keyboard. hopefully its decent~!

00000000

He wondered what he'd say if he knew.

Would he smile and laugh and brush it off as a joke? Probably not.

Would he interpret the confession all wrong? It'd make the embarrassment so much worse.

And if Yamato DIDNT take it wrongly, what then? Would he stare at him oddly, and back away? Or would he call him names and never talk to him again? Or maybe he wouldn't be cruel, maybe he wouldn't back away. Maybe he would just set things straight and that'd be that. Lune couldn't help but dream of perhaps an entirely different possibility, one he doubted highly would happen.

He wondered what Yamato would think if he knew he switched sides.

Not that Lune was EVER on Ultimo's side, but still. Mentally at least, he'd always been on whatever side Yamato was on.

What would he say, when he saw Jealous's mark on his arm? Or when Lune decided to act the next day? The thoughts kept him up most of the night, just staring at his new tattoo. It was faintly illuminated by the moonlight, glowing darkly against his own pale skin. If he stretched his arm over Jealous's head, which was tucked under his chin ("I-I don't really think this is- nngh...!" "It'll be fine. You'll like it, don't worry.") , he could catch the light coming in through his window.

It was far too bright in the moonlight, and Lune found he didn't really like the curling clouds that circled his lower arm. He wondered what Yamato would think of it. Next to him, Jealous shifted, cracking open a neon pink eye to examine his new master's expression. The thoughts passed through his head, the robot examining them curiously. He wasn't used to these sorts of thoughts, Iruma never worried about love or another's opinion. He supposed this was just a tiny piece of his new master's sin.

By the time Lune fell asleep, he'd formulated a plan and had gone through as much of what he wanted to say as possible. The next morning, he had forgotten most of it, and tried to recall the basics as he stumbled to the shower to ease the aches and pains from the previous night. He stared long and hard at himself in the mirror, mentally comparing himself with the Maiden.

Making a face, Lune removed his glasses, leaning forward to squint. He saw a fuzzier resemblance, but not much. Absently, he wondered if Yamato remembered the Maiden. Would he act differently once he realized who Lune was? Would he maybe fall in love with him, like before? Glancing at the tattoo along his arm, the blond allowed a bitter smile. Hardly.

Who would love a traitor?

000

The tattoo stared back at Yamato like a bullseye. Shaped like a crane, it bent and curved along and around his lower arm. He'd watched it all night, from after the awkward Vow, to when he was laying in his new bed. Everything was rushing too quickly for his liking. Things had quickly spiraled out of control after Vice had sliced the bus in half, and Yamato couldn't help but wish he'd never set foot in that antique store.

Now that he had, everything was far too complex and almost frightening. Secrets he wasn't sure how to keep popped up every corner he turned, and his mind kept flitting back to what Sayama had walked in on. How could he fix that now? How could he keep all of these ridiculously complex secrets out of his normal life?

How was he even normal anymore? Absently, he threaded his fingers through Ultimo's perpetually messy hair, admiring the texture while he cursed the robot. Much to his discontent, the redhead was snuggled up next to him in bed, claiming he wanted to keep his master warm and safe. Yamato didn't deny that Ultimo DID make him feel safe, despite he was what made everything dangerous.

He wondered if he would endanger Sayama in the end. The thought sent a cold chill down his spine. His hand tensed up against Uru's skull, and the boy whined quietly, snuggling closer in his sleep. This strange boy could be the end of everything he loved, yet he was letting this frightful harbinger into his bed. It seemed ridiculous. How much had really changed since this morning?

Uru snuggled closer, sensing his master's distress. He peered up through his bangs, silently observing but saying nothing. He knew what Yamato was thinking, so there was nothing to ask. He tightened his hold, silently assuring the human that he would protect him if he needed to. Yamato didn't take much comfort in it, but he did relax a little.

His mind flitted back to how he'd explain this all to Sayama. Without explaining it in detail, how could he? He doubted the gaping hole in Ultimo's side had been there after the robot woke up, and even if it were, what would he say? It certainly looked (and would have been, if Uru hadn't awoken) like he'd been about to kiss a small child who had teary eyes.

The thought still chased him once he'd gotten to school. He hadn't been sure what to do or say at ALL. And when Oume had expressed that she still knew about Ultimo and Vice? Yamato wouldn't deny that he'd had a mental melt down. What do I do!? What do I say?! Ridiculous excuses popped to mind, and Yamato was sure he'd blow the whole thing, had Lune not showed up.

Something about the blond just seemed...strange. He wasn't sure what it was exactly, but there was something. The strange behavior followed him through class, and when Yamato wasn't passed out on his desk, he found himself watching Lune, trying to figure him out. Instead, he just found himself more confused than before, realizations and worries pilling quicker.

Why worry about things he couldn't predict though? He heaved a sigh and closed his eyes again, figuring he could sleep now, since he didn't last night. The screaming high pitched voice of a girl broke his sleep, and he couldn't help but wonder how the whole secret had come undone so quickly.

0000000


	17. Blood

The first drabble I wrote 8D and by far the morbidest in my oppionion (aside from dear muffet) and the oldest ever.

Warnings: gore, oocish  
inspiration: I have no idea XD  
prompt: blood  
rating: pg  
summary: Lune was the only one who didn't stare at her hand in terror.  
Disclaimer: not mine, never will be.

Onward!

0000

Lune didn't like blood. Not in the slightest. It didn't scare him, or make him queasy, but he just didn't like it. He liked it even less when it was his own, or a friend's. Lune had figured it was just normal, because who honestly LIKED the sight of blood? He was sure people were like that out there, but he most certainly wasn't one of them.

But then, why did it make him _happy_ to see her bleeding?

It had been an accident in Home Ec. class, the knife had slipped in Sayama's hand. The cut looked small at first, but that was until a thick red line darted across her pale hand, and it began to pour. It had taken a moment, but once it started flowing, there seemed to be no end to it, thick rivulets streaming down her wrist. Everyone reacted in horror, questioning the obviously unnerved girl if she was okay.

Lune was the only one who didn't stare at her hand in terror. Rather, it was...awe. He watched it run, glanced every now and then to the disturbed and frantic expression that covered Sayama's pretty face. But not once did he ask if she was okay, or hand her the towel that sat next to him. He just stared, too awe stricken to even bother to hide his open amazement.

When the girl had been rushed to the nurse, towel wrapped around her hand, he snapped out of it. Blinking quickly, he stared for a long time at the bloody drops that speckled the food they had been cooking. No one would ever notice if he didn't mention it.

He tried to tell himself he'd just been shocked. Who knew such a thin cut could gush like that? Of course he had been shocked. As the class progressed, he began to accept what had really gone through his mind. He had LIKED the sight. Not any sort of strange fetish like mind you. It was more like...joy, more like a sick sense of relief or happiness.

Why would he LIKE that? True, Lune had always felt a little bitter towards the girl, but it didn't mean he wanted to see her hurt. Right?

Over the next few years, the memory of the girl's blood became a sort of comfort, and the better dreams usually involved her bleeding terribly in some way. He decided it must just be because it was HER blood.

000

The first time Lune had ever been truly terrified of any form of blood was shortly after he'd realized he had a crush. It had been after school, in the playground outside by Yamato's apartment. He didn't remember how or why, but the brunette had fallen from the jungle gym. At first, he'd been in shock, because he hardly ever saw the boy fall off of ANYTHING. (Which, honestly, didn't make much sense to him. He certainly didn't SEEM good with balance, least of all careful.)

At first glance, Yamato seemed perfectly fine, if not muttering words his mother would slap him for (if she had heard him say them.). But when he'd finally climbed down and through the bars, Lune's eye caught the dark red on his elbow. And he didn't know why really, because it wasn't even a lot of blood -it was hardly even a deep gash- , but he'd panicked.

He'd frozen up, his eyes couldn't move from the steadily growing dripping, and his face paled. Yamato had stared at him funny, asking if he was okay before the blond had snapped from his daze. Lune had stared at the brunette for a long moment, unsure if his face conveyed just how upset the blood had made him. It must have, because Yamato was asking him if he felt okay, if maybe he should go home.

He declined going home. He didn't want to be alone with this memory, not even for a minute. Over the years, the dislike for any blood that was Yamato's grew, and somehow panned out. As much as the sight sickened him, it also shot a thrill down his spine. He had bled like Lune had for years, and it made the ball of spite in his chest loosen a little.

000000


	18. Rainbow

Second oldest D8;; and not as pretty as I wish XD but eh. I didnt mention how yellow (being racy) related to yamato, but msure you guys and connect somehow.

Warning: nothinz  
inspiration: idk anymore, really. "rainbow" by nightcore maybe?  
Prompt: rainbow  
rating: G  
summary: until recently, lune hated rainbows.  
Disclaimer: not mine, never will be~

(stretches) ahh~ done until nineteen~

0000

Red, blue, green, yellow, pink.

All colors of the rainbow, distinct and lovely in their own way. A rainbow meant good luck, and was generally celebrated when you saw one. Most people found them lovely to see. Lune didn't.

Until recently, he'd found them ugly. Really, what was so great about them? Red was far too bright and strong. Blue was too somber and depressing. Green made him sick if he looked for too long, and yellow was too racy. And pink was a girl's color. Despite what a lot of people thought, Lune was NOT as girly as he came across as. He wasn't a girl, and he didn't like boys. He just hated the color.

And then a strange fidgeting boy had shuffled into his classroom. He'd been looking at his feet almost, his hoodie a crimson color, and his shorts a blue. He'd been introduced as Agari Yamato, and at first glance he just seemed like a weird new student. Lune normally wouldn't have paid him any mind, and he wasn't sure why he did now. Yamato kept mostly to himself, unless other kids spoke to the brunette.

Somehow or other, they'd gotten him to down several bottles of milk during lunch. As Lune made his way over to the odd boy, smiling cheerfully at him, he took note of the distinct green tinge in his face.

Yamato had turned out to be just as strong as the red of his shirt, protecting Oume after she'd ran from Akitsu. He had an interesting calming effect on Kiyose when she'd fallen and dropped all of her manga. And the blond found he almost liked the way he looked when he cried. It wasn't until much after he'd caught himself staring at a soaked Yamato that Lune began to rethink his dislike of the rainbow. He still detested pink, and the hate grew as he realized how he felt about the brunette, but he began to see a little more good in the other colors.

0000


	19. Gray

sooo so so rambley. the ending is meant to make you make up your own ending, since i thought the whole "black and white" and "definite" thing went against the idea of gray areas.

warnings: AU, shounen ai  
inspiration: "pick you up" by adam lambert  
prompt: gray  
rating: G  
summary: But a crush was a crush, not love. Is there really a difference though?  
disclaimer: not mine, never shall beeee

onward! to thw crappy oneshot awaaaay!

0000

Life was supposed to be black and white.

Not gray like the pencil lead that marked up the neatly folded note. It was supposed to be good and evil, boys and girls, and happy and sad. Yamato wasn't sure how to react to such an in between thing like this. The note had been tucked away into his math book, which hadn't been open to that page prior to lunch. At first, he'd been surprised. Who could it belong to? It wasn't a typical note for a fight, or even a pass-in class one.

The semi neat handwriting scrolled over the page, the words making Yamato's stomach drop from its place in his lower chest. It vanished somewheres around his intestines once he realized who it belonged to and what was going on. No one else had this style of writing, or would dare to address him so casually. Glancing up, he felt his heart stop when he saw the familiar blond hair, the owner turned towards the board and scribbling away.

What should he do? The neatly creased letter lay innocently on his desk, open and convicting. In bold lines, which were retraced and retraced until it was so dark it outshined the rest of the heart felt words, were three small words. They couldn't have been harder to comprehend though.

**I love you.**

He just stared, and stared, unsure of how to proceed in any way. This was NOT how Yamato planned to get his first love letter. Least of all one that requested a response, and Yamato couldn't pretend he hadn't seen the note. He knew well enough by now that he couldn't lie over something this close to home, not well. It wouldn't be right to pretend anyway.

To his relief, Lune avoided him once the final bell gave a shrill ring. They'd been busy today in class, so there hadn't been any need for them to converse at all. Watching the blond dart from the room with his briefcase, Yamato debated -not for the first time- if he should respect the letter with an appearance as requested. The freshmen all flooded the entrance to the room, so he didn't need to worry about making his decision right that moment.

From the window next to his seat, he could see the blond waiting anxiously by the main gate. Shifting from foot to foot, Lune kept brushing back his hair or trying to focus on the steady stream of retreating students. Watching the boy, Yamato didn't have the heart to bail on him, no matter how awkward this would be. Mentally, he composed a response, an idea of what he would do when he made it through the halls and down the main stairwell.

His thoughts committed hara-kiri upon seeing the blond. Lune was leaning against the gate's post, staring at his feet blankly as he kicked absently at a pebble. Upon hearing the brunette coming, he'd frozen up, and peered up nervously through his bangs. His glasses slid down his nose, something that normally made the blond look goofy. The way his eyes glittered with an emotion Yamato hadn't noticed until now, and the way he smiled weakly up at him made his stomach drop again.

This shouldn't be so hard, he thought. The blond wasn't even half his height, yet he was intimidated? Seriously? Life wasn't supposed to be this gray...There had to be a definite answer! It wasn't that he didn't like the other back, no, he did admit to a slight crush. But a crush was a crush, not love. And Yamato still loved Sayama. Wouldn't it be cruel to lead his friend on?

Through the awkward silence and frazzled thought pattern, Lune's voice broke through. "A-Ah...you're here. I didn't think you'd show up for a minute." he mumbled, a mirthless smile on his face. Lune himself was almost afraid to hear what Yamato would say.

"Y-Yeah..." the other replied, not entirely with it even as he spoke.

Neither said another word, the silence invading. The ticking of the watch on his cellphone told Yamato he'd miss his bus home, and there was a fidget to Lune that told Yamato the same worry was flashing through his mind. Neither moved a muscle with the intent to leave however, just standing and waiting.

00000


	20. Fortitude

yaaay for abridged and censoredness! (cheers fakely) eheh...maybe someday i'll actually write this out asa oneshot without it being so watered down.

warnings: shounen ai, hinted such and such...  
inspiration: "if i had you" by adam lambert  
prompt: fortitude  
rating: pg, maybe pg-13  
summary: fortitude: mental and emotional strength in facing adversity, difficulty, danger or tempation courageously.  
disclaimer: not mine, never shall be~

(headesk) onwardz!

0000

He had the strength to fight this. No, strength wasn't strong enough. He had the _fortitude_ to not submit to this!! A pair of lips sloppily pressed against his own, scrambling up the mere idea. Shivering into the drunken kiss, the blond let himself get lost in it for a moment, if only for a moment. Yamato's lips were chapped and they moved roughly and clumsily, and they reeked of alcohol.

The scent brought Lune back down to earth, and he turned his head away. His heart thudded wildly against his ribcage, and his mind blanked the moment he took in a breath. Right, Yamato was drunk. Drunk, he reminded himself. It wouldn't be right to take advantage of the taller teen. His morals straightened themselves out with another breath.

Sayama's sixteenth birthday party had been quite interesting. From Oume and Akitsu's quarrel, to the games that had spawned, but it had come to screaming halt. Someone had spiked whatever soda was out, and no one had realized it until Oume and Yamato started showing signs of it. So the party had ended rather early, much to everyones disappointment. Akitsu and Oume and Kiyose had wandered home, but Lune didn't know what to do. Yamato's mother would kill him if he stumbled in the doorway drunk, he had thought.

The simple answer had been to shove Yamato in the direction of the blond's own house, deciding he'd let the brunette sleep it off. It was fine until hands started wandering halfway there. Lune didn't know why, or how it started, and he wasn't sure if he should enjoy the attention while he could. His heart had leaped into his throat at first, and he'd been overjoyed for a moment, before Yamato spoke.

"Yer a pritty gurl..." he slurred into Lune's hair, nuzzling the locks.

His heart had shattered, and the bus they were riding promptly ran the pieces over. A pretty girl. A GIRL. Lune just sat there, staring down at his pink sneakers shell shocked. Yamato didn't seem to notice the sudden shift in moods. He just kept up his nuzzling, a hand wandering up the pink hoodie vest Lune wore. Lune pretended not to notice, and debated correcting him. What if he stopped? Idiot, he thought, didn't he WANT him to stop? It wasn't like Yamato liked him that way, if anything, this was only because of his clothing and hair.

He'd never know if he didn't undress though.

Lune promptly smacked himself for such a thought, face red with embarrassment. He had yanked the hand that was squirming around under his shirt out, and forced himself to deny the advances. "I'm a BOY." he snapped, not meeting the other's eyes.

Not that Yamato believed him, or really cared it seemed. The entire walk home had been a struggle in more ways than one. One being that Yamato was much taller than Lune, and difficult to support as they stumbled back. Two being, balance didn't seem to matter to the brunette at the moment, if the red handed outlines on his hands were any indication.

They'd barely made it up the stairs and towards the guest rooms, and once or twice, Lune had honestly debated dropping his friend and his wandering hands and mouth. It turned out the other way around though. The mattress was far to stiff from disuse, and Yamato was heavy, not caring if he was smothering the other. Lune swore he'd never let the brunette near alcohol ever again. Or maybe he would, if it meant this would happen again, a stray voice thought.

Lune smashed it firmly. Upon turning his head from the kiss, the lips had descended upon his neck, pressing wet kisses wherever they pleased. Lune told himself again that he could deal with this, that he wouldn't let his friend do anything. Even as he closed his hands around Yamato's shoulders to shove him off, that voice returned to taunt him. In the end, his hands had tugged him closer.

He'd been strong enough up until now, hadn't he?

00000


	21. Vacation

inspired by the recent chapter 8D;; it dragged me out from my bordem with this pairing.

warnings: AUish, spoilerish, probably ooc.  
inspiration: "dreamin" by weezer  
prompt: vacation  
rating: pg  
pairings: suuubtle jealous/lune  
summary: Not all vacations are joyous and not all have obvious reasons behind them.  
disclaimer: not mine, never shall be~

and now, i hope you enjoy it!!

00000000

"Its like a vacation."

Lune nodded slowly, eyes blank as he stared at his bedsheets. "Right. A vacation."

Jealous watched his unsteady master for a little longer before sighing. He was vaguely reminded of Iruma, as he left the room to find something to feed the blond. After he'd woken up, and everything hit him, he'd just...stopped working. It was hard to really explain. The douji hadn't expected this at all. If anything, Jealous expected endless crying and maybe hatred, but not this.

Sitting up against his headboard, the blond stared ahead. There wasn't anything to see really, his bedsheets weren't that interesting. But it wasn't like he was really looking anyway. In his mind, all that flashed by were thoughts of that day. Endlessly, like a repeating movie, they ran across his mind's eye. When he DID sleep, he dreamt of the days after that day, and before it sometimes. But dreams of before that day were fairly rare.

A tray was set on his lap carefully. Blinking, Lune realized it had food on it. He looked up slowly, almost as if he didn't want to see what was there. Standing next to the bed, was the douji that had driven him to this point, looking bored, tired and vaguely annoyed. He didn't need to say anything. Lune knew what he wanted and what would happen if this kept up. In fact, he suspected this small vacation away from the endless carnage outside was to try and fix him.

"Thanks..." he mumbled, picking at the food before him. Depression stole his appetite.

Vaguely, Lune wondered how long it had taken Jealous to make any of this. He was one of the few douji that had no real fingers, undoubtedly making any task outside of murder difficult. He smiled a little, chewing at the food in his mouth. The effort was for naught, as it tasted more like flour than bread, but it was appreciated. Next to him, the tired douji scoffed.

"If you have the energy to smile, then hurry up with your depression." he snapped, crossing his arms and turning away. "I don't enjoy taking care of you, or listening to Vice bitch about how useless you are."

"I know..."

"If you know then-"

"Its called grieving." Lune snapped, cutting off Jealous. "If I'm so annoying, then just kill me. Its easy for you, right?"

A long pause filled the room, uncomfortable and tense. The blond was honestly surprised he wasn't impaled then and there. He hadn't ever talked back like that to the boy, mainly because he'd never felt the need to. He remembered the memories of Iruma, that Jealous had given him, and fought to keep his heart rate down. Some part of him honestly wanted the douji to just stab him and end it. Death seemed like a much more worthwhile vacation at this point.

Instead, there was a quiet huff. "Whatever...take your time then." I cant replace you very easily right now anyway, he thought. The population was sinking rapidly under Vice's short rule, leaving few people who Jealous could use. Besides, as much as Lune annoyed him, he...kinda liked him. He was definitely more tolerable than Iruma had been, and compared to the current populace.

With that, Jealous left the room, leaving Lune to stare after him. The blond blinked in disbelief, unsure of how to take that.

000000000

omg, after like, two months XD i update. hopefully, this'll make up for it a little?


	22. Mother Nature

OMG i live!!! freakish huh? its um...a lil lame. but hey, at least its up~ and i have no spellcheck now =w=;; what a wonderful program you were open office (sarcasm)

warning: ooc? fluff, language  
inspiration: the sucky weather that is colorado (goes on a ten minute rant on why it sucks)  
rating: T?  
pair: none really, hinted lune/Yamato  
summary: Mother nature, that bitch, was conspiring against him. He just KNEW it.  
disclaimer: not mine, never will be~

AND NOW ITS SNOWING, WTF COLORADO D8 do you ever make up your weathery mind!!!....anyway~ onward!

0000000

Something was conspiring against him, he knew it.

Lune shivered and wrapped his coat around him tighter. Next to him, Yamato sneezed loudly and just barely covered his sneeze in time. He went back to his shivering, and Lune felt just a tiny bit sick.

Rain poured heavily around the outside of the playset, covering everything in steady sheets. The two had taken shelter under the older playhouse's plastic boards, though the damage was done by the time they had done so. They were silent for the most part, deciding to save whatever warmth that they could.

Lune shifted on the uncomfortable woodchips, occasionally glancing at the brunette. Part of him wanted to just go up and hug the other, and use the excuse of conserving body heat. That was just how the blond was, really. He needed an excuse or reason to do something.

Yamato however, openly showed his desire to warm up. That was how the brunette was, he didn't need an excuse. He did what he wanted.

"H-Hey, scoot closer..."

"E-Eh?" Lune's heart stopped.

Yamato made a waving gesture. "C'mon, it'll keep us both warm. It'll be worth it, even if it IS weird..."

And slowly, shivering for more reasons than just chill, the blond did as told. Yamato was sturdy and a faint warmth pulsed passed the dampness of his shirt. Lune briefly wondered, face red, if leaning his head on the other would be too bold. A shiver went through him, and the brunette wrapped an arm around him.

"We are so gonna get sick..." Lune mumbled, to hide the way he quivered.

Yamato rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. Lune was usually right afterall, even though the blond never wanted to own up to it. They stayed that way for the next thirty or so minutes, and Lune couldn't help but feel Mother Nature was a bitch for this. But at the same time...

000


	23. Cat

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA C8 finally, it updates.

warning: OOC, death of a small animal, gore, AU?  
inspiration: "the stalker song"  
rating: T  
pairing: hnted yamato/lune  
summary: and for you, a cat lover, i'll give you a cat's head in a box.  
disclaimer: not mine, never shall be~

morbid, and probably horrible, but enjoy~

00000

When Yamato was just ten years old, he had a kitten by the name of Stripes. It was bright orange, with soft burgundy stripes around its body, and glowing emerald eyes. His fur was short, but soft and plush, with a bushy tail and wobbly legs.

Yamato had fallen for the kitten, whom he had found at the park without a tag or any sign of ownership. Stripes, as he was later named, had stumbled up to him, mewling for food or water. Lune, who was with him at the time, had provided the kitten with his lunch box. The two boys had watched the little creature, awe struck by how it scarfed down most of the rice and soup it was given.

Lifting it from the ground, Yamato proclaimed loudly; "I'm takin you home!"

Lune's eyes had darkened a little, and he frowned. "But what about your mother? She wont want you to have him..."

"She'll understand!" the brunette defended, eyes wide and horrified.

A sense of satisfaction ran through the smaller boy. "She might not."

Yamato sneered, and had cuddled the orange kitten firmly against his chest. He ignored the protests, and had stormed off to his home, furious and determined. His mother had put up quite a fuss, as Lune had said she would.

"Put him back where you found him!" she had snapped, exhausted from a long days work.

It wasn't until Yamato started crying that she had conceded. He was forced to promise to take care of the cat in any way necessary, and he eagerly accepted. Yamato gave it a bowl of soup and water, watching Stripes eat with a dreamy grin on his face. The next day, he told Lune all about the kitten, never noticing how the blond's eyes darkened.

It wasn't long until Yamato and Stripes became inseparable. Where Yamato went, Stripes went, and visa versa. The two were never apart. It wasn't uncommon to see the two at the park, eating Yamato's left over lunch. He loved Stripes more than anything, especially since he was always alone. His mother worked late, and Lune was often busy with extra curricular work that was forced upon him. Stripes was his only real company.

That's why, when he went missing, Yamato was devastated. He had sobbed, and screamed, and not a day went by during his absence that the brunette hadn't searched for him.

"He must have slipped from door when I came in last night." his mother had said tiredly, nursing a cup of coffee.

Yamato had been disgusted by her lack of concern. How could she just drink her coffee, and act like nothing was wrong!? Didn't Stripes matter to her? Lune had understood though. He had frowned, cried a little, and hugged Yamato, promising to help.

Lune understood.

So when the blond met him at the park one Sunday, bearing a box, Yamato had been ecstatic. He ran up to the boy, who seemed a little too subdued, and bombarded him with questions.

"How is he?! Is he okay? Did you feed him yet? Let me see him!!!" he demanded, almost choking on the lack of air.

Lune smiled brightly, and thrust the box at him. "See for yourself."

Yamato needed no more coaxing than that. He snatched the box, eyes wide and hopeful as he felt the weight. It was warm, and a little damp -he probably went to the bathroom- but somehow Yamato just knew everything would be alright now. Stripes was back, he'd never have to say goodbye twice.

His hopes shattered when he opened the lid. Lune's smile widened as the brunette screamed, loud and piercing. The box fell with a wet thump to the woodchip covered ground, and Yamato screamed again as he saw the contents in full color and view.

Stripes wide, sightless eyes peered up at him pleadingly through his blood mattered fur. Blood seeped freely from the cat's neck, which was where the cat's body ended. Stripe's mouth was still gaping.

Years later, Yamato could still recall the sick grin, and the light of triumph that raced across Lune's face. The blond had claimed to have found the cat like this, and had wanted to return him, no matter the condition. The brunette told himself Lune had never been quite all together inside, and that it wasn't his fault.

Somehow, he couldn't force himself to believe this, especially not when he saw the same look in Lune's eyes, the one he'd seen days before Stripe's went missing, when he looked at Sayama.

000000

trauma =w= pure and utter trauma. but ever since i saw a vocaloid video about a stalker, i've wanted to do a fic like this. then a friend sent a vid, and well, inspired.


End file.
